


Medical Instrument

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [56]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Healing, Ophiuchus was Gold once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Aiolia is a good healer. But Leo never was the Healer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Instrument

Aiolia knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that when there had been thirteen Gold Saints and another temple of this mountain, Ophiuchus had been the healer, and sharp at it. There were disturbingly few records of the other Gold Saint, but he could dig through the ruins all he pleased and be let alone by the others, and so he spent time there when days grew lonesome.

 

Ophiuchus could have healed a broken heart, an injured soul, or a wounded mind. Any healer as famed as Ophiuchus could have done that.

 

The modern day Ophiuchus was a viper named Shaina, who's healing method was a sharp venomous bite to kill. It was disturbingly effective from a perspective that Aiolia couldn't appreciate, and he'd never ask her for any help if he could get out of it.

 

He learned how to heal. How to mend bones and skin and vessels. He figured out how to put other people back together again.

 

But he never did learn how to fix himself.


End file.
